De como Hermione y Penelope fueron petrificadas
by May Traumend
Summary: Esta es la tercera historia que trata sobre los "de como..." que es un poco lo que sabemos que ocurrió, pero que Rowling no se molestó en narrar. Aqui escribo qué hizo hermione ne la biblioteca el día del partido y con quien lo hizo, espero que os guste!


**Bueno chicas! ya vuelvo cargada con una nueva historia de "de como...", basada claro está en hechos que se cuenta que ocurrieron en la Trama de Harry Potter, pero que en realidad J. no ha tenido el placer de escribírnoslos, así que yo aqui doy mi version, siempre subjetiva y nunca prometiendo lo que currió exactamente. Ya sabeis que la historia no es mía, así que sin mas haceros esperar, a leer el capitulo cortito, pero muy interesante, de como Hermione y Penélope fueron petrificadas. **

* * *

><p>Hermione acababa de salir del gran comedor, con el partido a punto de comenzar, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y aun así, ella pensaba en ir a la biblioteca lo antes posible. Los riesgos que corría si lo que estaba pensando era cierto podían ser fatales, y lo peor de todo sería que no podría avisar a sus amigos del peligro que corrían en el castillo. Pero antes de todo eso…<p>

Llegó casi de un soplo a la sala común de su casa, donde subió lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio y cogió un espejo viejo de su madre que ella guardaba "por si acaso" lo necesitaba entre clase y clase sin tiempo para ir al baño. Hermione nunca supo a que se refería su madre con aquello, pero agradeció no haber dejado el espejo en casa, en Londres. Muy rápidamente volvió a bajar y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, unos pasillos más al sur. Casi sin aliento llegó azorada a la puerta de la gran biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde la señora Pince, cuyo entusiasmo enajenaba por completo al quiddich, la miraba por encima de sus gruesas gafas de pasta, observándola con atención, pues no era ningún secreto que ella era la mejor amiga de Potter y en consecuencia nunca se perdía ningún partido de Gryffindor.

Aun así, la chica se acercó al mostrador, donde la señora Pince tuvo que, por fin, dejar de mirarla como si ella no se hubiera percatado.

-Disculpe, señora Pince, pero quisiera saber cuál es la sección de animales mitológicos –pidió, muy tímidamente Hermione. La bibliotecaria torció un poco el gesto, aunque no hizo ningún comentario-.

- Es el cuarto pasillo desde la derecha de mi mostrador –le informó. Ella salió corriendo silenciosamente tras susurrar un "gracias" y se perdió pronto de vista.

Cuando llegó a aquella parte de la biblioteca, completamente desconocida para ella, se percató de que no estaba sola en la estancia. Una chica morena, con el cabello castaño y rizado como ella, aunque unos años mayor, estudiaba en una de las mesas de estudio que la biblioteca habilitaba para hacer deberes o leer los libros sin necesidad de que se los prestaran a uno. Allí la chica estudiaba "casi" tranquilamente, a excepción del ruido que entraba por la ventana, del bullicio de público deseoso de que comenzara el partido. Hermione buscó azoradamente un libro, repasando su nombre mentalmente mil veces al menos, y al final de una estantería (y con necesidad de utilizar las pequeñas escaleras de madera para la gente no muy alta, para llegar a la parte superior del estante) Hermione sacó un libro titulado _"Mitología letal: que hacer cuando ya no hay nada que hacer"._

Hermione abrió temblorosa el libro, que contaba con índice alfabético, y pensó en algún animal que recordara haber oído en algún sitio o leído en algún otro libro, y luego pensó rápidamente en las cañerías. Las cañerías eran su gran pista, aquel animal era capaz de ir caminando por las cañerías sin hacer ruido ni que se notase algo. ¿O a lo mejor no era andando, sino reptando? Hermione pasó los dedos temblorosamente por la letra B, y consiguió, con manos temblorosas del miedo, comenzar a pasar las páginas de pergamino. La chica sentada en la mesa levantó la vista, en señal de hacer entender a Hermione que el ruido la molestaba, y cuando vio que Hermione ignoraba aquel gesto, comentó:

-¿Te importa? Estoy intentando estudiar–le pidió, un poco grosera. Hermione la miró con los ojos desorbitados-.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo parar ahora mismo –dijo Hermione, y la chica la perforó con la mirada-.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado modales? Soy una Prefecta, deberías ser amable conmigo –le dijo, muy seriamente-. Puedo quitarle puntos a tu casa.

-Mi casa está por ganar puntos en el partido de hoy, y además lo que estoy buscando es mucho más importante –le espetó Hermione, mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados. Al fin encontró la página que buscaba, la leyó rápidamente con terror y miró a la chica-.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Has descubierto un error de un examen? –se burló ella, pero el miedo de Hermione la contagió cuando la observó-.

-Creo que acabo de descubrir cuál es el monstruo de la cámara –confesó, escribiendo algo en el libro y arrancándole una página-. Y si es así corremos un grave peligro.

-Tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿no? –preguntó entonces la chica de pelo amiga de Potter y de Ron Weasley.

-Si, soy yo –confesó Hermione, algo azorada y extrañada de que la cica conociera el nombre de Ron-.

-Escuche hablar de ti hace dos años cuando me enteré del juego de lógica del profesor Snape –le confesó, algo nerviosa. Miró de nuevo el pergamino que Hermione había arrancado del libro, y luego a ella, insegura-. ¿De verdad has encontrado la solución? ¿Sabes que monstruo habita en la cámara?

-Claro que sí –dijo Hermione, con apenas un hilo de voz-. A Hagrid le han estado matando los gallos, ¿sabes? Él pensaba que eran zorros, o a lo mejor un chupacabras, pero el canto del gallo es mortal para el monstruo de la cámara, así que el heredero de Slytherin ha tenido que tomarse la molestia de matar a los gallos para que el monstruo no muera al salir a cazar. Y el edificio entero ha sufrido una huida de arañas cada vez que ha habido un ataque, porque las arañas temen al monstruo más que ninguna otra criatura –explicó-. Y todo encaja –concluyó, y le pasó entonces el pergamino, y lo leyeron juntas. Cuando Penélope, que así se llamaba la chica, terminó de leer, y Hermione le señaló la palabra "cañerías" que había escrito, ella solo dijo una frase-.

-Así se mueve por todo el castillo –susurró la prefecta, horrorizada-. Pero yo soy hija de muggles, y por tu culpa ahora me da miedo salir de la biblioteca-le confesó-. Y ¿tú lo eres? –Preguntó, con la esperanza de que el Basilisco no la atacaría si ella estaba con alguien de sangre limpia-.

-Tan muggle como lo puede ser el pomo de una puerta –se lamentó Hermione-. Pero nadie ha muerto todavía, ¿sabes? Nadie miró al basilisco directamente a los ojos.

-Pero los chicos que han sido petrificados… -comentó, intentando buscar huecos en la teoría de la joven chica. Hermione negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus rizos en sus hombros-. Colin Creevey lo vio a través de la mira de su cámara, y el fantasma… Justin Flinch-Fletchley lo vio a través de Nick –explicó-. Mira, no hay tiempo, yo… yo he traído un espejo –dijo, arrugando el papel en su mano y sacando del bolsillo de su túnica el espejo de tocador de su madre, ofreciéndoselo para las dos– vamos a ir mirando con el espejo por las esquinas, y así llegaremos hasta el profesor Dumbledore. Hay que contárselo todo –casi suplicó-. No podemos tardar más, o cualquiera podría morir mientras estamos aquí hablando.

-Está bien –aceptó Penélope, haciendo notar de pronto su insignia de prefecta sobre su pecho-. Pero no te separes de mí, podría ser peligroso para las dos. Por cierto, no me he presentado, pero me llamo Penélope Clearwater. Si vamos a morir, por lo menos quiero que sepas con quién has muerto –dijo, intentando bromear, pero Hermione se puso pálida y a la chica se le quitaron al momento las ganas de hacer ningún comentario.

Bajando poco a poco las miradas hacia el espejo, comenzaron a esquivar y esquivar estantes, mesas y sillas, bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Pince, que obviamente pensaba que ambas estaban locas. Así pasaron los primeros cinco minutos, con el corazón en un puño, mientras la señora Pince se inclinaba bajo la mesa de su despacho para ordenar libros. Pero hubo un momento en el que la mujer miró algo con horror, algo detrás de una estantería, y corrió apresurada y silenciosamente hacia la puerta, sin siquiera avisar a las chicas.

Tampoco hizo mucha falta avisarlas, pues ellas vieron su expresión de horror y, poco después, escucharonel sonido de las escamas reptando sobre el duro suelo de madera.

-Hermione, ¿Tu has…? –preguntó horrorizada la chica-.

-¿…oído eso? Si –afirmó, muerta de miedo, Hermione-. Ahora debemos mantener la calma, y recuerda el espejo. Nunca al frente –se repitió para las dos-, siempre al espejo…

Ellas notaron entonces un duro golpe en el suelo de la biblioteca, justo detrás de ellas. Hermione alzó una mano lentamente y tapo los ojos de Penélope mientras ella misma cerraba los suyos. La prefecta intentaba mantenerse calmada pero temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Ella oyó entonces el susurro de una voz, una voz que hablaba en el mismo idioma desconocido en el que Harry había hablado en el club de duelo apenas unos meses atrás. Y no pudo soportarlo más: quitó la mano de los ojos de Penélope y abrió los suyos, y lo último que vio fue la imagen de una serpiente gigantesca junto a alguien pelirrojo, con el cabello largo, con un dedo señalando directamente hacia el espejo.


End file.
